Don't Forget Love
by Noonie
Summary: Stanford University was far enough Elena thought she was away from vampires for good. Almost graduated with Bachelors in Creative Writing, Elena meets Cash, Primogen to the Gangrel Clan; all kinds of vampire politics ensues and love, don't forget love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and from Kindred: The Embraced. They belong to their creators/producers. I'm just borrowing for the sake of my creative juices. I do not make any profit from this._

**A/N: I'm unable to be sorry for anything that is out of character for what I have used. That's the beauty of AU, it's not supposed to be exactly as others have interpretted except for me because this is my muse. **

Summary:

Elena Gilbert, AU after Season 2 went to college. She's not with either brother and wanted to get away from vampires so went to college across country inCalifornia.

Cash is in trouble with his Prince. He killed an innocent girl; but circumstances allowed the Prince to be merciful and he sent Cash away fromSan Franciscoso he could for lack of a better term repent his sins alone. Being Gangrel makes this is difficult, he's always been a member of a pack, been the bodyguard of the Prince which gave him purpose. So being alone is the worst punishment.

Stanford University was far enough Elena thought she was away from vampires for good. Almost graduated with Bachelors in Creative Writing, Elena meets Cash, Primogen to the Gangrel Clan; all kinds of vampire politics ensues and love, don't forget love.

* * *

Chapter 01

Cash had picked the ideal place to live, he thought to himself, as he strolled into a darker portion of the campus. All the self loathing and loneliness couldn't keep him from feeding. He knew better than to starve his animal; then he would kill again, and this time who knew if the catiff of the area would take him on. There was no clan structure that he could see in Stanford California. He didn't fear a lone vampire of any clan or catiff relation, he was Primogenitor of the Gangrel clan; he could take on a young whelp. He just didn't want to.

Cash had on his torn blue jeans, biker boots, a Stanford University tank top, and his biker leather jacket on. He found he was less likely to be questioned if he looked a bit like a lost student, than a biker thug. All it took was a question of where he was, a student giving him directions as they walked away from any prying eyes. Sometimes he'd have to give a few of the women his puppy dog eyes, they'd melt I his arms, and he'd feed. He never took enough to hurt them, but enough to sate his animal until he could maybe find another. It usually took 2 a night for him to be fed and okay for the day.

A young woman had come out of the library building and was heading to the same apartment building he resided in. Cash had taken a cheerleader to the back alley and fed from her, found her taste a bit strange and had stopped before he had a mouthful. There was a steroid in her blood. Human medicine, drugs, or some vitamins made the blood unsavory and he wouldn't feed from them for long. Not to mention how it could affect him; Kindred were just as human as vampires could get and even human chemicals could affect him.

Cash stood back against a one of the trees that littered the parkway to the apartment building. This human female passed him and he took in her scent. Cash's eyes took on the golden glow of a feral Gangrel for a few seconds before his silent growl and he pulled it back in. Who was this girl?

Long straight chocolate brown hair flowed down her back and smelled of vanilla. She stood a bit below his height, was thin, but toned underneath her purple halter top and skinny blue jeans. Cash sent a small growl over the wind and she turned around to face him for a second so he could see her big honey brown eyes and olive skin. She was beautiful.

* * *

Oh my God how can one stay in the library this long, Elena though to her self as she walked, half running from the building. If she closed her eyes she could see the books lining the shelves and the scribbling of her notes permanently imbedded on her eyelids. This last year was killer she thought.

She had moved from her previous apartment, an argument with her previous landlord had struck a cord with her and she felt it was best to move. Besides although this new one as a bit simpler than her old place, it was closer to campus and she needed all the extra time she saved in traveling, to study.

She passed a student standing against a tree and she couldn't help but appreciate his butt. She inwardly slapped her hand. She didn't have time for boyfriends. Actually she didn't want a boyfriend; all her past haunted her to this day and by God she wasn't going to bring a man into all that baggage, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a good ass in nice jeans.

As she reached the path that was a hidden from the traffic and normal stream of populace that lead to her new apartment, she felt something at her back. It made the hairs on her arms shoot up and a tingle was on her spine. She knew that feeling and despite how it's been since she's felt it, Elena knew she couldn't ignore it; vampire.

On better judgment she turned around to the guy at the tree for a minute, her heart rate sped up for a second before she took control over it knowing that if he was a vampire he'd know it and she wasn't going to give him the pleasure. God he was sexy but wasn't that the nature of the monster. Draw you in with is appeal so he can kill you. Elena turned on her heal, sighing inwardly at destiny, and how she was always called to the undead, even if they were cute, she was horny, and that small part of her drawn to danger cried out.

Cash watched as she turned and continued on her way to the apartment building. He had heard her heartbeat rise and his senses for however brief went haywire and then the strangest thing happened. This woman calmed herself as if she knew she was in the presence of a hunter. He felt her mental power as she got her heart rate to go back to normal. In that moment he saw her recognition. Cash took in another lungful of her scent so he could memorize it so he could find her anywhere. The scent hinted of arousal, making his eyebrow shoot up slightly, and he also tested to see if she was marked by someone. Nothing showed.

Intrigued, Cash let her have a ten minute head start and then he followed her scent to the once vacant one bedroom apartment across from his. He looked to up with amazement to the Fates and smiled, of course you would.

Cash swore as he looked around his place trying to find something that would be a good icebreaker as a welcome to the neighborhood gift. He spied the credit card the Prince had given him in secret as he left the doors of the mansion. Sighing he called a place that delivered and had them bring to her door a gift basket of bathroom items. Vanilla soaps, bath salt, lotion, and sprays. Hopefully that's safe items, not mentioning a like but a nice welcoming. A plant may have worked better but if she was a student she had no time for plants, Cash reasoned in his head.

Inside his apartment sitting on his second hand chair, Cash listened as the delivery boy rushed with the basket to the girl's apartment. Cash had not given a name to whom they should deliver it to, just a rush order with a huge tip for the delivery guy if it was done today. If Cash learned anything from living at Luna's, money made people do things.

The knock on her door made Elena jump. She was still slightly on edge due to the recognition of a vampire on campus. She really shouldn't be so frightened it's not like this is the first time this has happened. It seems vampires are everywhere not just Mystic Falls. This one however struck something within her that no sighting has ever done.

She opened the door slowly knowing that she'd had to invite the vampire in and her daily routine of vervain tea combined with the sprigs she had in all kinds of jewelry ensured her that if it was a vampire at her door she would not fall victim.

A man in a white delivery outfit from the Bath and Spa supply store down the street held a basket in his hands. He smiled as he handed it to her and left her threshold. The card said, "Welcome to the Neighborhood". She took the basket inside quickly and shut her door.

"Wow." She said aloud, who ever gave this to her knew her. That store was her favorite here, and everything inside was vanilla. It's a safe scent but her favorite as she lost her self for a moment in the contents. It struck her odd but when she saw the card said from the guy in the apartment across from yours, she sighed in relief. It wasn't an insidious plan or crazy thing. She did just move in and it's nice to see that someone noticed.

After she put away the contents, opening each and every one so she could smell them and relish in the scent of warm vanilla, she stepped outside her place and was intent on telling her new neighbor across the hall thank you.

She straightened her shoulders, and knocked on the door.

Cash had heard her squeal of approval of his gift. He smiled. When she knocked on his door he didn't know what to think. He stood, calmed his heart beat to nothingness, this girl stirred things inside him and the anticipation of seeing her up close made him giddy. That was new, Cash can't remember the time he was ever giddy around a human girl, and even Sasha had stirred his loins but never made him feel like a teenager.

Cash opened the door and time stopped. The wave of her scent rolled over him and Cash fought for control. He saw every expression, every nuance of her to the look on her face, to her heart beat, to her subtle fear response that had his animal begging him on its knees to have her.

Elena didn't know what to expect but when he opened the door she was aghast. The guy from the tree up close was overwhelming. Dancing green eyes, spiked dirty blonde hair, and a very sexy goatee on his face framing sinful pink lips, the smell of his leather jacket coupled with cologne and his masculine scent, he was the epitome of what she would find if she wanted someone in her life. When the vampire vibe hit her she questioned it. She questioned insofar as she pushed it out of her mind to deal with later; even if that was a choice that could put her in harms way.

"I wanted to say thank you for the basket." She said finding her voice.

"You are very much welcome Miss…" Cash paused allowing her time to fill in the question.

"Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Mr…" She did the same.

"Cash Collins." The shook hands briefly and Cash felt he was on air.

Her touch was warm and that spark that flew in the touch did not go unnoticed. He looked down to their hands before they parted and when he looked back up to her face he noticed she had felt the same thing. Her heart rate sped up again only to fall by her will.

"Well Cash, thank you again. I'm glad someone noticed me," Elena stammered, "okay not like that, uhm," she rambled, "I guess it's just nice to know that polite people still live in this world." She ended her horribly executed speech.

How someone could not notice you Elena is beyond me, Cash said in his head before he gave a nice warm smile and spoke, "Yeah call me a rarity." He shrugged his shoulders.

Sure, Elena thought as she smiled. It was getting awkward by then and she knew if she was going to survive with a vampire living across the hall from her she was going to have to cut this short. Not short enough however when Cash invited her in to his place.

Couldn't hurt to get a lay of the land right, Elena tried to convince herself as she looked harder in the his green eyes to see if there was any hint of mal intent. As if she could really judge it on that, but she threw caution to the wind and stepped inside.

Bad Gilbert she thought to herself as he closed the door, but the sight that greeted her wasn't something she expected. The Salvatore's had tainted her thinking apparently making her believe all vampires had wealth and loved to flaunt it. Cash did not.

The place was nice, but the furniture was second hand for sure, the TV was small, but his DVD collection was extensive with movies she hadn't seen in years as she approached the bookcase full of them and gave them a good look over.

She smiled when she turned around feeling Cash's eyes on her. "Nice collection." She said. She realized she was acting like she owned the place, but she didn't care. Let's see this vampire squirm she thought and was sickly amused by that idea.

It also gave her permission, as she saw it, to get that lay of the land in case she had to bolt. His kitchen was simple and when she opened the fridge to take a peek she questioned herself but it was gone in an instant confirming she was a snoop in her mind; she didn't see blood bags and it was scantily filled with take out. So this vampire drank from the source.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she turned around from peeking in his fridge to facing him inches from his body.

"Find anything interesting?" Cash asked. She was his first guest into his apartment, but when she snooped into everything taking in each detail as if she was memorizing it he let her. He wanted to see where this led and each step was more interesting than the next. When she scoped out his fridge he was baffled.

"Oh no, sorry I guess I was curious." Elena stuttered as she was met with curious eyes. "I just have a bad habit of…well…" She couldn't really say. If she tipped off this man she knew what he really was she knew she was in trouble, but then again when wasn't she? Elena sighed as she side stepped him so she could get out of being cornered.

That's when it dawned on Cash that Elena knew what he was. He wasn't sure of how or why but his instincts told him and he never doubted his instincts. The need to hide himself from her and keep the Masquerade was overwhelming and he leaned in to over come her will compelling her to forget him or any idea of what he is.

Elena noticed his eyes dilate and she knew she had been found out but of course he couldn't compel her so she stepped back from the weird sensation. It didn't feel like a normal compel but she didn't want to take chances.

"Well thanks again, I really should be going." She said and Cash couldn't hide his confusion. She couldn't be bent to his will. This could be a problem.

Instead of taking a sly navigation to this as a Ventrue would have, or even a Brujah, he decided she'd be weary of him more if he lied. "You won't tell will you?" He said asking a lot of her but told the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Elena had to respect what she knew he was asking of her. He knew she knew and wanted her promise of keeping him a secret.

"I am sure you know Elena, what I am, and I can't have it getting around." He further explained.

Elena backed up closer to his door but something within her, call it the Doppelganger Curse or stubborn Petrova Curse, told her to stand her ground and figure this out. "I won't say a word Cash." She said looking him in the eyes. "Just so we are clear I can't have you sneaking in my apartment in the middle of night or anything or you won't be a secret anymore." Elena pointed her finger at him.

So she does know Cash smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it, I don't do that anyways Elena." He said her name dripping off of his tongue like sex as he enunciated each syllable slowly.

"Good." She said a bit shakily, this was more than she'd extended to Damon when she found out what they were, but then again she's grown up and found more courage in her self over the years.

"May I ask how you know?" Cash was curious and instantly vowed to protect this human. Something of her called to his Gangrel and that's what they do, protect when called upon. He would keep the roaming catiff from her with his life.

"Really I don't want to get into that right now. Maybe I'll tell you when I can, Cash, this is all to…it's just too much." The look on her face told of long ago pain and Cash knew not to push for the answers now. "But as long as you stick to your word I'll be more inclined to tell you." Elena struck the deal.

"Okay." Cash bowed to her, he felt as if she was his superior in some way but couldn't fathom how.

"I can see why you knew I love vanilla." She joked and chuckled at her own joke as she made her way to the door.

Cash opened if for her suddenly in a manor that would have startled anyone else, but since she knew of vampire speed apparently it didn't catch her off guard. "Thanks for stopping by." He said with a smirk and Elena returned his look with one of her own as she stepped out and went into her place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters used from The Vampire Diaries or Kindred: The Embraced. I do not make a profit from this story in monetary value. My twisted sense of plot however gives me much joy._

**A/N: I want to apologize to all my readers of this story. Last chapter had horrible mistakes of grammer and spelling and I truly am sorry for that. I added it without reading it aloud first to my best friend and I saw so many errors I was upset. I hope I caught them all this time.**

* * *

Chapter 02

What the hell Elena, she chastised herself as she closed her apartment door. Walking into the wolf's den so to speak, and then letting him know she knew, and then getting him to promise to be good. Really? What the hell was she thinking, but then he responded to it so gentlemanly, and he could have eaten her right then and there. This was a massive clusterfuck and right before fall finals.

Elena couldn't help but compare this new found vampire to the Salvatore's. He screamed danger with his biker attire and that underlying sense of rebel that spoke volumes to her sex like Damon did, but he seemed like Stefan with his gentleman like nature and that need to hold back. Was Cash the best of both, and was she prepared to have someone like that near her?

Finals had breezed by although really they hadn't for Elena who struggled with the tests not only because she hadn't studied enough, but Cash was always on her mind. One way or another the picture of his smirking face when she had turned around from his fridge was planted firmly and she'd catch that memory crossing her brain when she'd drift from her studies. This blew and she knew it, vampires had always been a part of her life after turning 17, and they would ruin things if she'd let them. Now she let this one in and of course she felt as if she'd made a horrible mistake.

She'd see him around all hours of the day so that meant somewhere on him he had to have daylight jewelry but she never figured out where. He would be on campus a lot and after she saw him take someone down a darker part of an alley ways she knew his hunting grounds was on campus. Elena started to respect him more and more when she saw this and the chosen victim came out of the alleyway alive. He didn't kill. That gave her a sense of relief that unfortunately was able to let her justify him more and that was dangerous.

Cash was taken with this human. His vow wasn't the only driving force behind his need to watch over her. His duty to the Prince was forgotten around her, his punishment was forgotten too, and he was so attracted to her that when he sense catiff near her they found a new hobby he put it as he scared them from her.

Maybe the catiff sensed her like he did, like Kin but not. The frequency in which they came around her astonished him and made him very suspicious, like someone was sending them to spy on her. He didn't like that one bit so he needed to find a way to guard her against them when he couldn't be around. That meant marking her but how in the hell was he supposed to do that?

He was standing at the same tree he had seen her first when she came up to him, "So is stalking a prerequisite for your kind?" She said smiling so he felt it was just a joke.

Cash shrugged, "Don't know but apparently you are popular." He confessed.

Elena looked shocked and leaned closer to him as if it would keep it secret from the ears of the catiff near by but it would from passing humans, "Oh really?" He smelt her fear.

"There are others who have found you just as interesting as I have. They don't bother you because of me, but I really should know why you are so appealing." He spoke low as he caressed her ear with his lips. To any human passer-by's this would have looked normal, to the catiff it looked intimate and he noticed their hesitation.

"Dinner?" She asked pulling back. "Would you like to join me?" She said clarifying.

"I would love to." Cash said as he admired her courage. He also understood that public place would offer her the security she needed to tell him her secrets and of course the plot that her invitation held did not go unnoticed either. This human female was not new to vampire politics it seemed.

She took his hand both shocking and calming the Gangrel, "Might as well do this now before I lose my nerve." She confessed.

There was a well known little dive near campus that offered fun and good food, plus booths far from the activities of pool so they would have both security and privacy. It would be packed later since finals were over, but would be able to give them a corner booth this time of day.

Elena led Cash there still holding his hand. She was memorizing his feel although she kept telling her self it was to see if he had recently fed. He was warm so that confirmed it and she didn't let her mind fill with questions when she noticed he was a bit too warm for any vampire.

Cash liked how bold this human was; it was a danger to the Masquerade for a human to know this much about his Kine before she was turned and she wasn't turned or marked so however this played out he was grateful they were not in San Francisco or under any Prince's jurisdiction.

Elena ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer. Cash ordered a beer but nothing else, although he couldn't drink the beer he needed to keep up appearances and if it really became necessary he knew Elena could drink it for him.

The first few minutes was sat silent between them. Cash wanted her to fill him in on her knowledge of the Kindred before he told her anything. He didn't want to cause her to have to be turned under the law if he didn't need to.

Elena sighed, "This is going to be hard but since you have seen that maybe I'm in danger, again, that I should tell you why I know of your kind. I mean I'm really not surprised I'm in danger, seems to follow me like the Plague." Elena tried to break the ice. The look of surprise in Cash's face was genuine and she was sparked to go on in her explanation but not before she downed half her beer for courage.

"I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I came to Stanford hoping I could get away from the vampire populace as a whole, or maybe just to run away from my past, or even just to I don't know, Cash, find myself."

Cash could feel her pain roll off her in waves and he had to control his Gangrel, this was odd that she spoke of vampires as more than just one, and he didn't know of a Prince on the east coast so this was getting complicated fast.

"I felt vampires here every once in awhile, not as strongly as when I felt you though." She said as if she was still contemplating on how she felt him so strongly.

"Felt?" Cash was again caught off guard by her his heart started to beat for a several beats before he basically told it to "sit and calm", he didn't want the gold to flash and scare her more.

"Oh yeah I guess you wouldn't know about how I do that," she said as she sat forward so she could whisper her secret as if it would keep it safe this way, "I'm the Doppelganger. I mean I couldn't sense vampires before I met my first one, or even the several after that, but after what happened to me in my long story I've been able to sense your kind ever sense." She smiled to try and lift the tension she saw in Cash's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." He had never heard of a Doppelganger before, let alone a human who could feel vampires. This could go very badly, very easily and he felt he needed to know it all so he could protect her.

Elena sighed, this could go all night since her story was a long one, but Cash deserved the truth and she was going to give it to him.

Elena's story was a long one filled with love, passion, pain and magic. Cash cringed at the mention of witches; magic never settled well with his Kine, but he let her explain all up until she died and magic revived her.

Then her quest to find her self and how she left her loves, if that's what you could call them, behind to start a new life away from all that. She sensed vampires here but none of them was a strong as Cash, and she was puzzled by that. "So why are you so special Cash?" She added as they were being rushed out of the establishment. It was closing and Elena hadn't even looked at the time. It took all night with Cash's questions to explain her story. Maybe she should write a book of this; actually the thought had crossed her mind but she stored it for later.

It was then that Cash had decided to take her back to his place and explain that. This was her death sentence for sure if the Prince found out, but he could do her this disservice since he had vowed protection and along the same lines wanted to make her Gangrel.

After his explanation Elena was full of questions, "Other vampires, and wow. So is that why you can be out in daylight without a magic ring? Oh and not to mention that you feel warmer than other vampires I've known, and you do feel a bit different that what I've seen as vampires." Elena went on and on and Cash explained to the best of what he could.

"Head of your Clan you say, then why are you here?" Cash could not deny any question that came out of her mouth and he told of his punishment and the Masquerade, down to the other clans, the catiff or rogues without clans that have been paying close attention to her, to his need to protect her although at the time he had not idea why but this Doppelganger thing might have something to do with it.

Elena blushed. It was late, she was tired, but she could offer a different idea in to why he wanted to protect her. His explanation of the Gangrel was helpful but she had other ideas.

Cash saw her blush and his eyebrow rose in response. "You know something I don't Elena?"

She stood acting as if she was ready to go home across the hall, she yawned stretching her arms and when Cash stood in front of her still with that questioning look Elena did what she knew would damn them both. She kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and Kindred: The Embraced. I do not make any profit from these writings._

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that has kept up with me so far. I'm happy to announce I've finished this story and will be able to update as I remember to. By all means if you have anything you'd like to review let me know I appreciate any and all feedback.**

Chapter 03

When Cash was banished from the city by the Prince for a temporary time, the Brujah smiled. There was room for plotting and they took it. When a childe of the Primogenitor Cameron saw where Cash had gone they had hired a local band of catiff to keep their eyes on him so when he could Cameron would take advantage. When Cash had shown interest in a human female the plot thickened. Cameron was thinking of the ways he could use this human against Cash, but when word reached him the Cash had broken the Masquerade by telling all too this human he knew this couldn't wait. Instead of hiring a band of catiff to kill Cash he came up with a better plan. He put it into action and with moving just a few key players, it began.

* * *

Elena had rushed off after the kiss. Cash didn't even move to stop her he was in such shock, but he was also happy. He had convinced him self that he was just protecting her because of that draw, in fact he was protecting her because he liked her.

He liked her initiative; the fear that she should have been feeling for him after her confession of what she knew about vampires coupled with what he told her of his kind didn't seem to matter. She had kissed him.

It was supposed to be quick he surmised but the spark that had hit them both urged a longer heated kissed that deepened and lasted until Elena had to breathe and pull away.

The smell of lust that had permeated the air around her had Cash barely containing his animal's need to have her right then and there. He knew better and didn't want to scare her; he also needed to have a better plan when it came to relations with her.

Elena smiled in her haze but came to her senses quickly and made her goodbye as she stepped out of the door and went into hers.

Elena screamed when she came face to face with a different vampire. She didn't know if he was catiff as Cash had explained, and therefore didn't need an invitation into her home, or what but she screamed before the monster was any closer to her.

The man was taken back that she recognized him for what he was, but his superior had said just scare her and leave. His intention was to just leave, but what happened next had him in a very bad situation quick.

The Gangrel across the hall was at her threshold fuming that he couldn't come in and that had startled the catiff for long enough for him to be distracted. Next he found him self in Tupor, the stage where he could not move paralyzed by a stake in his heart and his intended scare was above him. She had staked him.

The Gangrel growled for an invitation and the woman granted it. He would be dead if it wasn't for the rules of the Masquerade and the Gangrel gave him full warning as to stay away and for the rest to stay away for this human was his.

He had done his job and happily sauntered off to tell the Brujah that had hired him. He did however decide to leave out the part where he was staked, let the Brujah bastard deal with that on his own.

"You have stakes in your apartment?" Cash questioned with a nervous chuckle.

"Well duh." Elena said her hands on her hips. "After everything I told you, I wouldn't be caught off guard, I'm not stupid."

Cash brought his hands up through his hair and stared at her, "Of course I suppose, but you moved so fast."

"I sort of learned some self defense over the last few years, and I'm fast. I don't know, Cash, maybe its part of coming back from the dead, or whatever." She shrugged.

"No wonder I'm attracted to you, all this sweetness with a hint of venom," Cash didn't realize he spoke aloud until he saw the look of pride and surprise on Elena's face.

Cash felt awkward but Elena came up to him and kissed him on the nose. The gesture was a simple thank you but Elena couldn't know how intimate that gesture was and Cash's heart swelled with love.

"Of course now that you are on their radar I'm going to have to protect you more fiercely." He said as he looked upon her with wonder.

"Great." Elena said sarcastically.

"Catiff need no invitation as you can now see Elena. On another note I can't have whom I love being tormented by other vampires. There are rules for that." Cash confessed.

Elena caught the word love but noticed that Cash had not so she kept that to her self, and let the guy she liked do what he felt was necessary. This wasn't another Stefan she reminded her self. He wasn't going to hide her from the truth but he wasn't going to go all Damon and hand her to the darkness either. In fact Elena was finding she liked this happy medium, and liked Cash.

Cash knew this day would come sooner or later. After the catiff were aware of his intentions towards Elena, they backed off. He had taken her out several times, one of which he used his motorcycle and he had noticed how well she fit behind him on the bike. She fit the bike period and looked as if she was made to ride it but when she circled her hands around him to hold on she melded perfectly and it felt like home to Cash. He didn't follow the true meaning of the rules that he had three days to Embrace or kill Elena; actually he really didn't want to Embrace her. Of course he really didn't want to kill her either and since they were not under the rule of a Prince, Cash could bend this rule to fit how he felt about her.

Then he received a call from Julian. Cash's heart sank. On one side he was hoping he was forgiven, but on another if he was Julian would call him home.

Elena had started the routine of just walking into Cash's apartment. He had repeated to her that he could hear her there before she was able to open the door so she gave up on her manners and just walked in.

This time she walked in and Cash was on the phone but had just hung up. He dropped his arm slowly and had a pained look on his face.

"You look like someone just died." Elena joked but Cash didn't smile. She didn't know how right she was he mused. That was his Prince ordering him back to the City. That he had been forgiven of all his crimes, and he was needed back at the Conclave. Cash could not disobey.

"I think I have." Cash responded.

Elena chuckled for a moment then realized it wasn't a rhetorical joke, "You okay Baby?"

The term of endearment came from her mouth before she was able to stop it and Cash smiled. He waltzed up to her and picked her up as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned down to kiss him.

"You make me happy Elena." He said simply.

"Funny that, I think you have grown on me Cash." She said smiling down on him. "So what's wrong?"

He put her back down and he let go so he could pace before he centered himself to tell her, "My Prince has forgiven me and wants me back."

Elena smiled and clapped, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I can't leave you here, without me here the Catiff will come back for you and I love you, but bringing to you San Francisco could be deadly to you. I'd have to follow rules and that means, Embrace or kill you." Cash confessed.

Cash couldn't ever hold things from Elena, she was too smart for that, and she was able to sense when he tried even if it was just to hide a present from her.

"I'll come with you." She said.

The resolve in her tone and in her demeanor told Cash she meant it. He could sense the stubbornness just below the surface and he also knew what this meant, she wasn't going to back down no matter how hard he argued even if it was about her own safety.

"You are just a curse woman," Cash joked, "it's not the vampires that curse you, you curse them." Elena looked hurt for a second until Cash continued, "And I love you for every ounce of it."

Elena smiled brightly this time as she took Cash in her arms and they kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters from The Vampire Diaires and Kindred: The Embraced. I do not make any monetary profit from my writings. (Occasionally I do squee and that's reward enough)_

**A/N: This chapter has not been reviewed or beta'd so if there are any mistakes they are mine and I'm too lazy to give a rats ass at this point. I do hope ya'll are enjoying this and would love a review so it matches my other stories LOL**

* * *

Chapter 04

Elena still had one more semester of school but she took this time to be her vacation. Christmas vacation was coming up and along with what the school would allow she'd have plenty of time to figure out what she wanted.

She didn't take much as Cash had offered to get all she needed when they got there. All he had was saddle bags on his bike and that didn't offer much room to pack a lot of things.

Cash paid for Elena's apartment for a year in advance with that credit card so she'd have somewhere for all her stuff to stay until things were figured out.

The ride from Stanford to San Francisco wasn't a far one. They'd make to the mansion by the end of the day even with the stops made so Elena could take care of her needs.

Once they arrived at the gates Cash pulled up he pressed the com and said, "It's the Gangrel Primogen requesting entrance with his companion." That was code for minding your own when a human was on grounds.

Cash had told all the pleasantries to Elena and for her to be cautious here. The Conclave, most of the Primogen's that ruled the city with the Prince lived here or came often to discuss matters of the Masquerade along with other Kindred. She needed to respectful of them and to also not let on that she knows what they are capable of. Her three days could start at any moment and Cash wanted to have time with his Prince to explain things before the other Kindred got wind of it.

Cash had also asked Elena to keep all her vervain items back at home. The Nosferatu would smell it and become suspicious and as one of the Prince's Enforcers was Nosferatu he didn't want that to open a big can of worms. Elena had been weary of the idea; she didn't like being vulnerable but she knew more was at stake here than her comfort. Cash could be killed for this breach of etiquette but he seemed willing to do so for her and that spoke volumes.

The gates opened and Cash wheeled the bike inside while being greeted by his fellow clan mates. Josh one of the more experienced Gangrel came up to him and gave him a huge hug once he had parked his bike. More Gangrel came to see the return of their Primogen, each giving a wild eye to Elena, and then turned to hug Cash. Elena couldn't help but smile at the feeling of this family unit. It was a Clan but it felt less formal and that she could appreciate.

A female of the group, Trina came up and did not hide her skunk eye from Elena as she assessed her and then greeted her Primogen the same way. She was weary of females Cash liked; it wasn't because she was jealous it was that Cash got into more trouble with the opposite sex than any other Kindred she knew. Evidence of this was standing on one of the verandas on the second floor watching Cash but even more so watching the human girl that was with him. Sasha Luna, one of Cash's biggest mistakes to date that caused more shit than Trina had ever encountered since she was Embraced.

Cash took Elena's hand sensing her nerves and held her from behind has he presented her informally to his Clan. "This is Elena Gilbert." He said with a big smile.

Elena tried not to let her nerves get the best of her and calmed her heart as each member sniffed her, "Take in her scent each and every one of you, she will be one of your own soon, so I ask that you protect her with your life."

Elena knew Cash had to do this for her protection but that he had no intention of Embracing her if he could help it. He had told her he loved her humanity; something Damon told her once, and wasn't going to ruin that for her unless he had no choice.

The woman with the wild curls who was standing on the balcony above was gone quickly as she was there and Elena was frightened when she was right there at the front door staring at Cash. She figured this was Sasha and didn't know how this was going to go.

"Go away Brujah Bitch!" Trina said as the Gangrel formed a small circle around Cash and he's new human. The blood between Brujah and Gangrel was bad and the violence was worse but they kept a sort of truce at the will of the Prince of the City.

"I just wanted to see what has you all a fluster," Sasha peered in at Elena and the smile on her face made Elena shudder, "but it's just a stupid human so no biggie eh?" She said with a dark hint in her sarcasm.

"You'd do well to know Sasha that this human, Elena, is mine and to watch your mouth Brujah." Cash said and Elena noted the subtle changes in Cash. She knew he loved this woman once but the bad blood had changed that fact when Sasha gave into the Brujah hatred of Gangrel.

Elena hated vampire politics and plotting and she wanted to speak for her self but Cash made for her to shush with a motion of his finger. He knew his little spitfire hated being subservient but she had to until things were made right.

"Sasha, come inside now." A voice said from the shadows of the door.

A man stepped out wearing a well tailored expensive looking suit. His dark hair was slicked back and he was given respect instantly from those around her. In fact the Gangrel brood backed off as this man approached her self and Cash. Sasha had obeyed and now stood inside the threshold unable to come back out and taunt.

"Good to see you Cash." The man gave Cash a firm handshake and then turned to face Elena. "Who do we have here?"

Elena wanted to say her name and add smug son of a bitch to it, but she differed the question to Cash as she was told to.

Julian Luna, Ventrue Prince of the City, felt this human's defiance towards him. He also found him self stretching out his aura of power to startle some respect into this human and expected to hear her heart rattle in her cage. When it did not he knew he would have to talk to Cash about his find. The Gangrel was young and probably didn't know of his human's abilities.

"This is Elena Gilbert, my intended if granted permission." Cash stated.

"Ah I see, come in both of you. You want your old room or a new one; it can be arranged either way?" Julian asked.

"My old one, Elena here can fit into it." He smiled down dotingly upon her and she smiled back.

Julian sensed the bond between the two of them and had to weigh his answer to the Gangrel's request of Embrace carefully. If he said no he knew he would be watching Cash do it anyways and break his rule, if he said yes he'd have to deal with Brujah jealousy.

"Once you are settled I would like to meet with you Cash, much has happened at your leave and I want to catch you up." Julian smiled and nodded to Elena, "Nice to meet you."

Inside Cash's room she felt like she was back in his apartment. Every piece of furniture had a story just like it did at the other place. He told her that when they were having a tickle war on the couch when they watched a movie. It felt more like home than her room at her Aunt Jenna's house back in Mystic Falls and that was nice.

She turned and kissed Cash before he was to leave her in his room by her self because she was forbidden from roaming around the mansion until the okay of the Prince.

Her lips were so soft even after a day's ride and Cash couldn't help but moan into them. He pulled back even though he didn't want to and it was obvious Elena didn't want to either. She kept a hard hold on his neck and between each word she pecked him on the lips. "But…Elena…I have to…answer the call…of…my…Prince."

"I know." She smiled widely.

"Oh you are going to get it when I get back." Cash said when he was finally able to pull away.

"Promises…promises." Elena called to him as he shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used from The Vampire Diaries or Kindred: The Embraced. I do not profit from this writing._

**A/N: I'm glad this story is being read and would love to hear what everyone thinks so far. I apologize in advance for any mistakes made in both grammar and spelling I didn't have time to review to see if I had any or not.**

* * *

Chapter 05

Cameron called Sasha to his office within the Mansion. "I see you met the Gangrel slut human." He said.

"Yeah why does Cash keep doing that?" She asked out of jealousy.

"I do not know but I need you spy on her. I want to know everything about her." Cameron said.

"Yes Primogen." Sasha said. Whatever the reason Cameron felt the need to know about this human Sasha knew she needed to know. It would have to be a plot to hurt the Gangrel again and Sasha wanted the same. Fuck Cash and the Gangrel.

While Cash was talking to the Prince, Elena had to find a way to amuse her self or go nuts. She never did well in captivity as she called it. If this room was anything like his old apartment she'd find movies, a DVD player, and surround sound.

A Gangrel quickly let her self into Cash's room quietly. She had seen Sasha's sudden interest in the human and knew this to be bad news so she was going to do as her Primogen have required of her and to guard Elena as her own. What Trina didn't expect was Elena to be aware of her entrance. She was quick and a normal human would not have sensed her, even if Cash had shared his blood.

Trina looked like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know what to do with this new found knowledge of this human's inhuman abilities. She was out of duty sworn to protect her, but it was bothering her senses as if this was magic.

"Oh well hi." Elena tried to be shy like she was back at 17 in Mystic Falls but she failed horribly. "I guess knocking was out of the question huh? So what's up?" Elena dropped the act. Cash had told her his Clan's loyalty was almost to a fault and they wouldn't betray him if she was ever found out to be more than an innocent human.

"Oh Sasha, you know the redhead from earlier, she's snooping around. I thought I'd you know, protect you as Cash asked and stuff." She said tripping on her words since she was still surprised by Elena.

Elena smiled and that gesture was warming to Trina. Elena opened her arms to the blonde in a gesture of acceptance and motioned for her to join her on the couch. "I was going to watch some movies. Would you like to join me?"

Trina was in awe at how family oriented Elena already was. She accepted her as a person not just a subordinate to Cash. Elena would fit right in with the Clan when she was Embraced.

Elena chose a chick flick as she called it because Cash wouldn't watch those with her; made him feel less of a man, Elena had explained to Trina. Trina had introduced herself and they got along as sisters during the entire show. Trina was in awe of how Elena spoke with so much love and understanding of Cash and that made up Trina's mind of where Elena belonged in the Clan.

At the end Cash still wasn't back and Trina had bristled several times during the movie finding that her instincts of Brujah hatred that was generally unnoticed by humans was caught by Elena every time.

"She's still out there?" Elena had asked. Trina nodded to each time she felt her too close for comfort. The last time was it for Elena and she spoke loud enough for Kindred ears to hear outside the door.

"Get a life woman, seriously. Although I'm flattered you aren't my type."

Trina looked to Elena, completely shocked by that, but in total admiration finding that it had worked. Sasha didn't come back.

"Yes my Prince." Cash said about as formally as he could with the given history between him self and Julian as he entered the Julian's office.

"Please sit Cash we seem to have a lot to talk about." Julian offered Cash a seat across from his large oaken desk.

"I see you have forgiven yourself for Tressa's death." Julian said and Cash nodded. "That was all I asked of you on your temporary journey. I'm sure you didn't know that then; but I felt it necessary for your punishment to be yourself not me." Cash nodded in understanding.

"It has been months and I needed you back. My throne is once again threatened by the Brujah," Cash growled at the mentioned Clan, "but they have yet to make it an open challenge of course."

"Cowards." Cash breathed hatefully in a whispered reply.

"I know," Julian said and then leaned forward, "bringing a human here before you have asked for permission to Embrace her is pushing it Cash. I have been merciful on you and your Clan for your mistakes but there is only so much rule bending I can do and not be under investigation."

"I apologize but where we were there was no Prince and therefore no rules. I had no choice but to bring her here before you before I asked permission. The catiff of the area had taken a liking to her and I would not have them take her from me." Cash was trying to be as formal as possible knowing anything that showed weakness would be pounced upon by the Ventrue Prince but as he explained his feelings for Elena showed in the golden hue of his eyes.

Julian caught that passion that makes a Gangrel a dangerous and protective lover flash in the golden eyes and then watched Cash pull back that animal he knew he wouldn't have before he left here. Cash has grown into his own Julian mused.

"It will be brought before Conclave after I have interviewed her. Given the circumstances I think I can get them to accept your request easier if I have my own proof of understanding on your behalf." Julian explained.

Cash knew that now was not the time to push his luck and explain how he did not want to Embrace Elena; he wanted her as his exception. This was a dangerous road but each Primogen was allowed an exception in their entire lifetime. Julian had Frank the policeman as his; even though he would have had Caitlyn but he was unable to.

The interview was scheduled for the morning and Cash was dismissed. Julian looked to the shadows where his Nosferatu Enforcer was hiding during this talk with Cash. "What do you say, Daeldius?"

"He's hiding truths from you Julian, I'm sure you will find them out when you interview this child. I ask to be present during this interview hiding as always. I want to know why you're most loyal Kindred would try to hide things from you." Daeldius said.

Cash finally came back to his room his head full of ways to prepare Elena for the news of the interview. He opened his door and walked in on a heart warming picture. Trina, Josh, Justine, and the rest of his clan was in his room packed in front of the TV watching an episode of a television series he had on disc, each was enthralled not only by the show but by Elena as she explained what was going on to them as they were her equals. It surprised him even more were their auras of welcome and that Elena was also their equal as well.

That meant she had earned it; this was not from his orders. Cash was smiling ear to ear when Elena looked up from the group to meet his gaze.

"I couldn't love you more if I tried." Cash confessed to her for all his Clan to hear.

"Good to know." She smiled brightly accepting his words but for the benefit of her manners didn't give into wanting to rape Cash in front of all these new friends. She'd spare them the sight of course was her reason although it was because she wanted Cash to her self.

"Oh this is getting really good Cash," Justine one that was fairly new to the Clan spoke as she motioned for him to join the pack, "we should do this all the time." She said what the rest of the pack was thinking aloud.

"I agree." Elena spoke up, "Each Friday I think unless there is something happening that has the Clan busy. I don't want to interfere with business."

Cash was for a moment scared when she talked as a member of the pack but when he noticed that they had accepted her beyond that of clan sister but as Primogen Mate, Cash knew Elena was his mate.

He knew this of course before he had brought her here, but this confirmed it. He would Embrace her now, because he would have to as he would never want anyone stealing her from him; this whole thing had taken an unique turn and he hoped Elena understood once he explained it.

Cash let his pack finish the show and watched as they discussed amongst each other how it would go the next episode knowing they were hooked and this would be a day remembered in the Gangrel Lore. He ushered them out so they could return to their posts or jobs around the mansion or at The Haven.

"Now that I have you all to myself Elena, we need to talk." Cash said losing some of the amusement from his voice.

"Figures." She said a bit darkly but came up to Cash, "After we talk business I own you since you owe me." She said matter-of-factly.

Cash sensed what that meant and the significance didn't go unnoticed.

"The Prince, Julian, wants to interview you. I sort of bent another rule although he thinks the Conclave will forgive me if he talks to you first." Cash said hold his hands up in defeat.

"You bend a lot of rules don't you?" She said as she looked at him coyly from under her lashes.

"Yeah," Cash looked down and shuffled his feet but looked back up to in seriousness, "this isn't a game anymore Elena."

Elena shook her head at Cash, "Never at any moment did I think that Cash." She said back just as serious. Cash got nervous all of a sudden knowing he had said something wrong to her.

"I know that but I guess I fooled myself into thinking things would be safe." He came towards her.

"My life has never really been safe, I may fool myself into believing that, but here with you I can't. I can't be human here Cash; I know you want me to stay that way but even as I know my new friends will protect me I don't think I could live with the guilt of knowing my fragileness caused one of them suffering." Elena confessed.

Cash was unable to form words to respond to her speech. He had called his pack friends, not a pack, not a clan, but as equals. He had seen it in her demeanor but to have her confirm it in speech was thrilling.

"Then I suppose this interview will be a lot easier than I had originally thought." Cash smiled, "May I Embrace you, Elena?" Cash asked letting the words be formal and true.

Elena also knew she had to be formal something inside her told her this, "If given permission by the Prince, Cash I would love you too." She jumped into his arms at this and kissed him on his nose.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from The Vampire Diaries or Kindred: The Embraced. _

**A/N: Any mistakes are mine and you are smart you can figure out what I mean if it's not perfect LOL Also I'm pretty sure I misspelled the Nosferatu Primogen's name but I can't find it in my heart to correct it if I'm wrong.**

Chapter 06

The peck on his nose was quickly followed by a deep passionate kiss. Elena had never let him get much farther than second base with her. She said she saved her self for those she loved so when she started to frantically tear at his jacket and clothes to get them to come off Cash knew she loved him.

Cash by no means was foreign to sex. He considered him self quite good at pleasuring women, but he felt like a virgin when he was with Elena. She brought out so many doubts at the same time she was good at taking the control from Cash that he let her. He let his mate show her Alpha Female as she pushed him down on the bed in nothing but his boxers since she had stripped him.

Elena was in only her black lacey bra and matching panties when she straddled Cash's growing member and looked heatedly down upon his form. She growled a bit, and Cash growled back.

Cash heard the growl, it was human, but it was utterly the biggest turn on and his member engorged instantly after hearing that. Elena teased him by grinding her hips against him and then she looked down through her dark lashes.

Cash turned his head to the side in submission, something his animal had never let him do before but practically begged him to do to his mate. Elena is **His** Mate.

Elena took this show of his throat as something special instinctively and she bent down and kissed it sucking and the nipping down to his shoulder. Cash flipped them over and Elena showed her throat to Cash. A small twinge of a time passed flitted over Cash's memories but quickly left him. This was how Tressa had died. She had submitted to him just the same, but this time he fully understood why Tressa died. She was not what his animal respected as a Mate because this time he lowered his head to suck and nip just as Elena had to he and he had no desire to feed from her.

That was a lie he had the desire but her Alpha was equal to his Alpha and he didn't see this action as a time to feed.

Their lips met again in fiery passion and they fought for dominance but came to a rhythm that sated both and there was no more need to fight, just enjoy.

Cash had removed his boxers only to have Elena flip them again so she could rest her warmth against his cock. She flipped her head to the side and let Cash watch her hooded gaze find his and she took her bra off in a flick.

Cash admired her full breasts and kneaded them with both hands as he distracted Elena from her conquest of being on top to flip her yet again so he was able to remove her panties. This time she had no intention of rolling them over as she watched Cash ask for permission to enter her.

A small nod and then bliss overcame them both. Cash felt her as only a vampire could but she was perfect and Elena knew Cash felt right. They rocked together in perfect harmony of pleasure and love.

It was then that Cash's animal needed to taste her. There was no fear that he would hurt her to take too much and Elena seemed on the same page as she begged him to bite her.

Elena's orgasm was hard and rocked her to the core when Cash bit her. He soon followed the waves of pleasure and came hard as well. Her blood was liquid power and Cash had to coax his animal with a stern set of will power to pull him self from her. Both were panting but what Elena did next sealed them for life.

The wound at her neck had sealed but would remain and Cash was fearful of it showing to the Prince, but Elena took his finger to his mouth while his fangs were still protruding from his gums and scrapped it across the sharpness. He hissed at the small pain but watched as she took his now bleeding finger and brought it to her lips.

Elena had unknowingly completed the ritual of mates among the Gangrel and called into question Cash's lack of faith in the Fates. She was his in destiny more than just in chance.

Elena had sucked and licked his finger clean and pulled it from her mouth in a pop. "If I didn't know Cash I would say that look means you liked that a bit too much." She teased.

"Oh you have no idea."

The original plan of trying to deceive Julian was thrown out the window as he now didn't have to prep Elena for her interview with the Prince. "Just tell him all he wants to know." Cash told her while he inwardly added that if she told him everything with the aura of truth behind it he would be rewarded with Julian being in his favor and that would definitely help with the Conclave's decision.

"Yeah, I know Cash; let's just hope he likes me." She said knowing full well her personality can be a bit dominating and that may not be appreciated.

Cash had to stay in his room while she had this interview so he couldn't interfere. He truly wasn't fearful of what his Prince would ask her, he was however fearful of how she would respond if Julian pushed a button that he, himself has pushed once and regretted.

Elena came into the Prince's office when asked to and sat across from his large desk. It was covered in organized piles of paper work making it look bigger than it probably was. The hearth to the right of where she was sitting had a small fire in it although it was still warm for the winter months in California.

Elena figured it was for ambience more than for heat. She continued to look around the office at the bookshelves behind her to the heavy curtains drawn away from the large windows. The sun didn't feel the same coming through the windows so she figured they had been treated for UV protection.

Julian sat patiently as he watched this human that was adored so much by Cash that he bent rules to bring her here surveyed his office. She was astute beyond her years and he was pleased with how she spent time appreciating the details of his office.

Her gaze was transfixed on the heavy curtains to the side of a window and to the back of the office and she wouldn't stop looking at them. That is where he had Daeldius hiding for the interview.

"Excuse me, your Highness," Elena began before Julian could pose a question to her, "but if you want me to be truthful as respecting you dictates then who ever you have hiding behind that curtain should give me the same respect and come out."

Julian let the surprise cross his face momentarily and then he called to the corner and told Daeldius to come and join them.

Elena was a bit surprised by what the man looked like that had come from the corner but knew him to be Nosferatu as Cash had explained so she calmed down instantly and held her hand out to him.

Julian not only watched this strange human hold her hand out to properly introduce herself to a "scary" Nosferatu, but noticed how she reeled in her wild heart beat back to normal.

Daeldius looked at her hand and smelt her lack of fear of him and extending his clawed fingers to her. She took his hand and gave him a firm shake, "I'm Elena, nice to meet you. By the way that curtain didn't do you justice as a good hiding place."

"Daeldius." He offered, "And no probably not." He gave her a polite smile.

"I would like to know how you knew he was there, Elena?" Julian asked perplexed.

"First off I would like to say thank you for the warm hospitality I've been shown here and that I want to answer each and every one of your questions truthfully. Cash suggested I do that not only because you would be able to tell if I'm lying but because I want to." Elena said and when she had both of their attentions again she spoke, "I felt him there."

"Felt?" Daeldius asked since he was more into the abnormal he felt it wasn't going beyond his Prince to engage her in questions as well.

"I have this feeling when vampires are around. It's hard to describe but it's like a chill but stronger in my head than in my body. So I knew you were there, I felt Cash too." She smiled with the mention of Cash's name.

"I see." Daeldius said. He deferred to the Prince but he was in far contemplation so Daeldius continued. "So you knew what Cash was before he courted you?"

"Yes, but it's not his fault really. I was exposed to vampires, I know you guys are called Kindred but let me explain. I'm a different species of vampires' supe called the Doppelganger. I had several years of vampire politics I had to deal with and long story short, I died, was brought back by a spell and since then have been able to sense vampires and apparently Kindred too."

"Did this affect your courtship with Cash?" Julian asked this time.

"At first yes, I didn't want to go through more vampire bullshit because of my past experiences but feelings came of this courtship as you call it, and now I love him for him, not just because he's Kindred."

Julian wanted to ask more and of course Daeldius was beyond intrigued by this human girl but she interrupted. "Not sure if you wanted ears in on this conversation but someone has been standing outside of the office for longer than should be necessary."

Julian didn't sense Kindred outside and Daeldius was taken back but a short knock was on the door and when opened revealed Lily the Toreador Primogen. She tried to smile off the fact that she had been discovered by the human but Julian was more than sufficiently suspicious.

"I didn't want to intrude but Julian I need to discuss with you about The Haven and wasn't sure if I should wait."

Julian seemed to calm down but Daeldius was not fooled and by the look of the human she wasn't either.

"I will conclude this interview for now. You have given enough information for me to conclude that you were telling the truth and I would like time to confer with Daeldius, but once I know what the decision is I well tell Cash." Julian saw the dark heated look Elena gave him, "and you of course." The look all but disappeared and Elena took her leave as Josh took her back to Cash's room.

Daeldius mused to himself how the human put Julian into his place and he allowed her to be treated as Cash's equal. He also saw the ill affect this had on Lily and the subtle change in her body language. This could not be good and he knew he silently vowed to pay attention to the Toreador's activities from this point on until Cash Embraced her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and Kindred: The Embraced. I do not make any profit from these musings.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers. This is the second to the last chapter since this story only has 8 chapters. Any mistakes are mine since I just can't bring myself to find a beta.

Chapter 07

"That bitch!" Sasha fumed while she reported back to Cameron her brief recon of Elena. "A Gangrel was in there with her and she told Elena I was there. Then Elena was nothing but rude to me. I could snap her like a twig like the vermin she is."

Cameron let Sasha finish her rant. He needed her angry but focused. "We will snap her before the Conclave votes tonight. I just received word we will be meeting and no doubt she will be the topic."

Sasha looked up to Cameron hopeful, "What do you need me to do?"

"Plant doubt by talking to Cash alone. He may hate you for your blood, but he will still put that aside to talk to you for however brief. Let him know in no uncertain terms that Elena is a target, not only from Brujah but Toreador." Cameron said.

Sasha knew that Cash would have to be paranoid about this human he has dared bring here. After so many fuck ups this Gangrel could not chance a thing. "Toreador?"

"Lily, after meeting this human has hatred burning for all to see. Come Sasha, find the time and make it happen." Cameron stood from his office in the mansion. It was time to feed and he had several of his donors in mind before he had Conclave.

Elena returned to Cash's room to find him in what she's called the "Gangrel Thinking Position", that is crossed legged in front of a window staring out into the world but not seeing the contents of it.

Cash didn't move from his position as he whispered with caution, "So?"

"Seems as if I impressed them or something like that." Elena was smiling from ear to ear.

"We will find out at Conclave, you will be coming with me and that's a good sign that you were invited." Cash said remaining in his position.

Elena chuckled, "You stuck like that Cash, old man."

"Yeah could you help me up?" Cash was smiling in the inside with mischief while he was pouting on the outside.

Elena threw her hands in the air and crossed the span of the huge bedroom/living room combination. She held out her hand to Cash and grounded her self so she could pull him up. Cash tried to pull her down to him and get her fall in his lap. Elena knew this was his plan; he's done this before the bastard so she further centered her self and pulled harder.

By this time Cash was giggling as he tried harder to pull her down using some of his Kindred strength, if Elena was going to be stubborn he was too. Both felt the shock of electricity pass from Elena's hand to Cash's as she focused intently on staying put as if stone. Cash pulled harder, he didn't want to pull Elena's arm out of its socket, but he still wasn't going to give up on showing a bit of dominance.

"Having a hard time Cash?" Elena teased with a giggle.

"Apparently." He smiled and gave her his best puppy pout.

"Nope not going to work this time Cash." She winked back at him and gave him a yank.

Cash felt it tear at his arm. No human could cause this small sense of pain and panic. It was more surprise than panic but still he couldn't fathom it and it scared him that this human who had so much worth to him had these talents even before she was Embraced.

A knock at the door startled Cash and he lost concentration on the task at hand. Elena didn't and she pulled Cash up so hard he shot forward and landed in a pile of his legs and couch cushions.

Upon hearing a loud crash Josh opened his Primogen's door expecting the worst, instead he came in to a scene of Cash on the floor having a hard time getting up, Elena laughing so hard she was clenching her sides, and her taunting Cash between breathes with, "You know…I….got that…on film, right?"

Cash was blushing as he looked up to his right hand Gangrel, "This better be good Josh."

Josh was smiling but straightened up and held his hand out to help his Primogen get up, Cash took it and brushed him self off as Josh spoke, "The Prince has given Elena permission to roam around the Mansion and its grounds as long as she is escorted by a Gangrel at all times."

"Oh thank God," Elena sighed, "I can't stand to be in here for so long in captivity."

"I agree you need to get out of this small room and cause trouble elsewhere." Cash looked serious for a second before he gave a hearty laugh at the situation of it.

At that moment Trina came in, "Yeah you know just passing by my favorite room and heard you need a tour guide. I know you'd love to have Cash show you stuff but take it from me he doesn't know all the cool "girly" places." Trina explained with making the quotation marks sign with her fingers as she said girly.

Cash gave a smug look but agreed with Trina, "Go have girl time." He was smiling by the time Elena brushed her hair and was ready to explore. He kissed her nose and she kissed his and with a small hug she was out of that stuffy room and into luxury at its finest.

Elena turned to Trina, "What is it with vampires or Kindred in your case and having expensive things?"

Trina smiled; Elena was almost too perfect for Cash and the Gangrel Clan, "Not really sure. Ventrue like to show off what their business savvy can buy I suppose. Not to mention the Toreador Primogen that stays in the west wing likes pretty things."

Elena thought back to the Salvatore's and how they had so many things that had been passed down from family and wondered if that was the case with the Prince too. It seemed as if vampires held onto their humanity in unique ways.

There were so many halls with so many paintings and sculptures, heavy oaken furniture in every nook, wooden paneling to silken wallpaper adorning the walls, but Trina said the girly rose garden was in back.

This put the Salvatore gardens to shame. Roses of every color scent and size bloomed here in well manicured lawns and preened bushes.

"Wow." Elena had no other words for the sight before her. She wanted to smell every one of them that was for sure and she begged Trina to let her.

"Smell all you want, but after while they kind of meld together."

"Coffee beans, Trina are there coffee beans in the huge designer kitchen you showed me?" Elena asked.

Trina looked puzzled but nodded, "Probably, the human guards would have coffee I'm sure."

"Would you run and get me some?" Elena pleaded.

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone remember." Trina countered.

"Its fine," Julian Luna stepped from an office that led to the gardens, "I'll guard her." He smiled.

Still puzzled Trina took off in a fast walk to see if there were coffee beans in the kitchen.

"Hey thanks Mr. Luna." Elena said half muffled with her nose in red rose.

"Call me Julian." He returned. "You are a wise young lady." He added.

"How's that?" Elena asked as she pulled her nose out of the flower.

"Using coffee beans as a palate refresher so you can smell each flower as if it's brand new, it's a technique used for wine tasting as well." Julian explained.

The smile of genuine caring came from the Prince as he saw pollen adorning Elena's nose from the recent smelling. He leaned in and thumbed off the offending powder. It was hard not to like this human. He knew she was claimed by Cash and he couldn't help but want to test this bond to see if it was one sided. The Ventrue Prince had the talent of pushing out his aura and making whom ever it touches feel as he pleased so he sent out a warm vibe of sexual desire.

He saw her honey brown orbs widen in response and her lashes lower in lust. He took this opportunity to lean into her space again letting his lips come closer to hers. He would let her kiss him instead of him forcing the issue as he let wave after wave hit her.

Suddenly her eyes grew hard and icy and with strength foreign to any normal human being Elena pushed the Prince back from her nearly knocking him on his ass. Julian recovered quickly and didn't fall down but his animal came to the surface and his heart beat for a few moments.

Elena didn't flinch when she saw the blue glow in the Ventrue's eyes. "How dare you?" She said in a low warning tone.

Trina came out with a small bag of coffee beans onto a scene that made her heart beat in fear for her future Clan mate. The Prince was growling in a tone that meant trouble and his eyes were glowing. Trina didn't know what to do, she should run to get Cash, but if when she left the Prince hurt Elena she wouldn't forgive her self.

"How dare I?" Julian growled, "You need to respect me I will be your Prince." With the animal so close to emerging Julian was inches from turning it loose and letting Elena get a taste of what even her soon to be Primogen fears.

The Prince was prowling around her now and Elena kept turning to face him not letting him get behind her. She didn't trust him after that stunt. "You earn my trust just as you would anyone else."

Julian gave a sinister laugh, "You expect me to treat you as my equal human?"

"Why not? I do." She was scared but she wasn't going to let her heartbeat call to this Kindred in front of her. She could feel the tingles worsen and there was no doubt this situation was going to get worse if she didn't do something.

Lily was at the window in the office Julian had emerged from to watch Julian put this human back into her place. By what she was seeing and the fear that emanated from her, Julian was doing his job well. Good, Lily thought, if he didn't show her the hierarchy and how this all worked Lily was going to do it for him in a more Toreador way.

Trina sought out Cash as she knew Elena would need him but when she finally found him he looked stark white and she could smell the Brujah Bitch's lingering scent at the scene. Trina cursed.

"Cash, Julian is challenging Elena in the rose garden." Trina tried to explain more but Cash looked at her and she saw his golden eyes flash before he blurred to the garden. Trina followed but lacked the speed of her Primogen so when she arrived back to the garden she missed some of the action.

Something was odd about the scene but would be told of in Kindred History for ages. Cash was holding Elena tightly but not to comfort her, to keep her back from Julian who was now on the ground bleeding. Elena was spouting obscenities at Julian who was shocked more than wanting revenge. Lily was at Julian's side the heat of her glare had the power to start a fire, Trina guessed. Trina sensed Nosferatu close by and spotted a shadow further in the Garden that did not belong there.

Cash glared at his Prince and didn't know what to say. How could he verbalize his hurt at this betrayal by his Prince without retaliation from Julian?

"Let me go Cash, this sonovabitch needs a good walloping." Elena struggled against the arms of her mate.

The Prince picked himself up off the ground and brushed off his slacks. "Conclave will meet as scheduled but Cash; you have my personal permission to Embrace her. I will hear the arguments from the other Primogen's but my decision is final. You are made for each other." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and Kindred: The Embraced. I don't make any kind of profit from the use of these characters._

**A/N: This is it folks last chapter. Thanks to all who read my story and enjoyed it enough to finish it. I am working on the second volume of this story and will be posting it soon.**

Chapter 08

Sitting around the table were the Primogen's of the San Francisco Conclave; Clan Toreador, Clan Nosferatu, Clan Brujah, Clan Gangrel, and the Prince with both him self and the vote of the Ventrue Clan.

Elena was nervously standing outside of the conference room awaiting invitation to enter. Conclave was held on the second floor of a nice jazz club called The Haven. While she waited she was able to reflect on all the things of her life that got her here and how much different things would have been if she stayed in Mystic Falls. She would be torn between two brothers and at her wits end trying to show them that she just didn't have it in her for either of them. Stefan protected her like a mindless child and Damon's danger was without reason. Damon was often unpredictable, even so far as her self at that time. She was a moody teenager with so many confused emotions.

Here with Cash she felt safe, secure, and confident in her self. He was the missing piece in all of her experiences and she couldn't wait to make memories with him. All this vampire politics was something she was just going to have to learn to deal with. She was going to be the Mate of the Primogen of the Gangrel Clan. If only her friends could see her now.

Elena was so far in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and the nearness of a Kindred that shouldn't have been there. She didn't have the split second timing necessary to avoid the crossbow bolt of wood that was shot at her. It was only the shaking hand of the assailant that bought her the millimeters of space that kept it from hitting her heart. Elena gasped in shock and pain as she shot forward and rammed through the doors of the Conclave conference room.

Cameron voted against letting the Gangrel Clan have a neonate unless he was given the same privileges. Lily was worried that this unpredictable human with talents none have ever seen should be given placement amongst the Kindred, but in the end agreed she was a perfect match for Cash and could keep the Kindred in line. Daeldius voted in favor without question and the Prince was about to tell them he had already given permission when someone came crashing through the doors.

Blood was on the air and every Primogen present except for Daeldius who was under a tight leash at all times anyways, fanged out and their eyes glowed. It was Cash that rushed up to the person and started to freak out.

"Elena, oh my God no not now." Cash picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the conference table.

The Prince hurriedly ordered everyone out including Cash who had to be forced out in the hands of other Gangrel who had been nearby. Julian stayed with Daeldius who assessed the situation.

"It hasn't hit her heart." He said as Elena's eyes shot open. The shock would have rendered any normal human unconscious by now but they started to expect extraordinary things from this human.

"Pull it out." Elena barked at Daeldius who had his hand wrapped around the bolt.

"Is that wise?" The Prince asked Daeldius who was starting to have a hard time controlling his nature.

"Someone just pull it out." Elena said finding she didn't have the strength in her to do it her self.

The Prince looked longingly at her and petted her hair away from her face with one hand while the other yanked out the wood.

Taking the band aid off in one swift motion was supposed to help right, Elena's mind reasoned as the pain struck her hard knocking the wind out of her lungs. Blackness threatened to overwhelm her as she coughed through the jolt.

Julian was the only one staring at her when her eyes could focus. Daeldius was aghast in shock as he was far in the corner of the room. Elena looked down at where the wound should be and watched as the skin stitched itself back together in front of her eyes.

She looked at Julian who was just as shocked. "Did you share blood with Cash already?"

Cash took that as his cue to enter the room. "We did as is well within my right with my Mate. I am her Alpha Male as she is my Alpha Female. We have been bonded for eternity. That is why I was glad to hear she passed all your tests Ventrue and was granted the right to be Embraced."

"You didn't tell me that when I sucked those few droplets from your finger Cash that I did something special." Elena chastised him as he carried her bridal style from Julian's limo into the mansion.

"I knew you were for me even before you did that of your own free will. The speed at which you healed and all your other talents and proven time and time again why I love you." He said as he gently laid her on his bed. "Of course that stubborn streak that bothers me to no end is like icing on the cake."

"It's the Petrova fire someone told me once." Elena smiled into Cash's lips before he kissed her.

_**(Insert love making and embracing here. I'd like to apologize for not actually writing that part out. It will be it's own short story later when I can write it. I chose not to for personal reasons at this time. Please don't shoot me.)**_

"Petrova eh? I recognize that surname from somewhere. You did well Sasha. I will confer with someone outside of the city to do more research." Cameron said as he sipped at his blood wine while sitting in his hot tub on the terrace of his apartment building.

"But she's Gangrel now, what can we do?" Sasha asked while she too was enjoying the hot tub.

"Plot and wait. All we have is time."

The End


End file.
